Bat Devil arc
The Bat Devil arc is the second arc of Chainsaw Man manga series. Synopsis Denji is teamed with Power and go around the city, where she slaughters a Sea Cucumber Devil and causes a bit of trouble for them. Later Power reveals that her cat was kidnapped by a devil and that Makima recruited her before she was able to save her cat. Danji then strikes a deal with her and will save her cat in exchange of Power letting him touch her boobs. Power then led Denji to the devil that took her cat, but knocked him out before hand and presented him to the devil in order to get her cat back. The Bat Devil then drank some of Denji's blood and regenerated his arm back. Then instead of returning the cat, he ate it whole and then ate Power too. As the Bat Devil tried to flew away and attack citizens, Denji grabbed his leg and went with him and transformed into Chainsaw Man to fight him. He quickly cut the Bad Devil's arm again and proceed on beating him. The Bat Devil tried to fight back, and blew Denji away with his attack, but Denji was able to get back up and continue fighting him. Denji kept cutting the Bat Devil, until he killed him and saved Power and her cat. In that moment a Leech Devil, the girlfriend of the Bat Devil appeared and attacked Denji. Due to the blood loss Denji wasn't able to completely manifest as the Chainsaw Man, but he still started fighting the Leech Devil. As Denji was about to loose and be eaten by the Leech Devil, Aki Hayakawa arrived and used his Fox Devil to eat the Leech Devil and save Denji. Woking up in the hospital, Aki was interrogating Denji to learn of the events that occurred, but Denji protected Power. Later Makima made Power live with Aki and Denji and their daily room-mate troubles appeared. Power then called Denji, to fulfil her promise for saving her cat. She gave him three squeezes for saving the cat, killing the Bat and protecting her from Aki. After squeezing them, Denji felt unsatisfied and troubled for a while. Makima noticed he was feeling down and confronted him to tell her why. After hearing him out, she told him that the naughty things feel better when you know your partner and proceed of touching his hands, letting him touch her ear, biting his finger and then letting him touch her breasts, which really excited Denji. Then using the situation she requested from Denji to kill the Gun Devil and for that she will grand him one wish. Makima then explained who the Gun Devil is and what have he done, and by finding people of his they can track him down. Then they received a request for devil-extermination for unknown devil at Morin Hotel and Makima's squad was dispatched for the task. Characters Introduced *Sea Cucumber Devil *Bat Devil *Meowy *Leech Devil *Fox Devil *Himeno *Kobeni Higashiyama *Hirokazu Arai *Gun Devil Battles & Events *Power vs. Sea Cucumber Devil *Chainsaw Man vs. Bat Devil *Chainsaw Man vs. Leech Devil References Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs